


Ray and Ben's Day Off

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a pleasent surprise for Ben on their day off.





	Ray and Ben's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ray and Ben's Day Off
    
    
      Warning this is a relatively tame m/m story. 
    Hope you enjoy it.

# RAY AND BEN'S DAY OFF
    
    
    At the knock on his door, Benton Fraser answered it
    eagerly, knowing that his good friend Ray Vecchio
    would be on the other side.  Before moving here to
    Chicago, he hadn't really had anyone he truly
    considered a close friend.  He hadn't had anyone at
    all.  All the members of his family were dead.  And
    even when they were alive they were distant from
    him either physically or emotionally or both.  He'd
    been on his own for so long - he used to think that
    he preferred it that way.  People couldn't hurt you
    as much when they left, if they weren't there to
    begin with.  Besides back then he didn't realize
    quite what he was missing anyway.  Now this man,
    who once had the solitude and wide open spaces of
    the Northwest Territories as his backyard, didn't
    ever want to leave the overcrowded tumultuous big
    city that was his new home.  The main reason for
    this was standing on the other side of his door.
    
    Ray was smiling as he opened the door.  He really
    liked his friend's smile.  He was beginning to be
    quite good at interpreting the different variations
    of it.  This particular one was one of his
    favorites.  He'd seen it a couple of times before.
    This was the one that said I-did-something- you're-
    not-gonna-believe-but-you're-gonna-love-me-for-
    it... trust-me.  Whatever it was Ray had planned
    for them on their day off, he knew he'd be rewarded
    in the end. He was willing to go along for the
    ride, whatever it was, in order to get that reward.
    
    "Hello Ray.  As you can see I've dressed warmly as
    you suggested.  I'm rather curious to know where it
    is we're going?"
    
    "Its a surprise.  But I will tell you that where
    we're going; you're gonna get paid back."
    
    "Can I bring Diefenbaker?"  He knew despite Ray's
    comments to the contrary he liked Dief, but he also
    knew that the wolf could annoy him as well and
    maybe where they were going the wolf may not be
    allowed.   "Sure.  Why not. You'll need all the
    help you can get."  At this last part Ray looked
    about to burst, especially when he saw the wheels
    spinning in his friend's mind, from his adding this
    piece to the puzzle. When he felt he was out of
    view of any prying eyes in the hallway, he placed a
    quick kiss on his friend's lips as he said "Trust
    me."  "You know I do." was the reply, as the trio
    headed out of the apartment complex and drove off
    in Ray's Riv.
    
    It had been a very cold week in Chicago.  A couple
    of snowstorms had come through and settled  in the
    city and the areas surrounding it with a thick coat
    of white.  Ben noticed they were headed outside of
    the city, towards the suburbs and countryside.
    Houses were getting farther apart from each other
    and fields and trees were becoming more abundant.
    The ride was quite pleasant and the company even
    more so.  In his lifetime before, he couldn't
    recall ever laughing or joking around as much or
    just enjoying life as much as when Ray was around.
    A shadow crossed his face as his secret insecure
    fear of abandonment started to creep forward.  He
    didn't ever want to go back to a life without Ray
    in it.  Ray noticed the momentary change in his
    friend's mood and reached over to grab one hand in
    his.  "Hey Benny, you ok?"  "Yes Ray.  Just
    thinking about the past."  Ray spared an
    affectionate glance at the one person he never
    could have imagined himself romantically involved
    with just a few months earlier.  "Well the past is
    a good place to start.  That's part of the reason
    we're out here.  We're almost there."
    
    Ray pulled off of the main route and onto a side
    road and eventually turned onto a little used road
    that led to an isolated frozen pond.  "Here we
    are."  Puzzled by this turn of events, "Ray, this
    is the middle of nowhere."  "Yup.  Ain't it nice?"
    Ray was already out of the car and opening the
    trunk of the Riv as Fraser and Dief got out.  He
    pulled out a box and handed it to Fraser and then
    took out a large gym equipment bag for himself to
    carry.  Ray began walking towards a large fallen
    log near the edge of the frozen pond.  He looked
    over his shoulder and called out to his perplexed
    friend, "Well come on.  You're not gonna deny me my
    grudge match are you?", he said with a mischievous
    playful look in his eyes.  Fraser started to
    follow, still not entirely sure what was going on
    yet, "Grudge match?  I didn't know you were
    harboring a grudge against me?"
    
    Ray placed the large bag he was carrying next to
    the log, then brushed away snow, before sitting
    down.  He patted the spot right next to him as an
    invitation to his friend to join him.  As Ben put
    the box down and sat, Ray reached over to open it.
    There were a number of items inside, but the first
    thing to come out were a pair of skates which he
    handed over to his now beaming partner.  The look
    of pure joy on Fraser's face when Ray handed them
    over was something he'd always treasure.  All his
    planning was worth it just for that alone.  Ray
    mirrored his smile and said with a mock provoking
    tone to his voice "Well are you gonna sit there
    smiling like the Cheshire Cat all day or are you
    gonna play some hockey?  I'm not kiddin'.  I want a
    rematch.  Its a matter of National pride with me
    buddy."   Fraser looked him straight in the eyes,
    "You're on."  Then leaned over and kissed his
    thoughtful friend thoroughly.  When they pulled
    away and Ray caught his breath "I'm beginning to
    like this 'contact' sport already.  But don't start
    thinking that's gonna make me go easy on you."
    
    Fraser was quickly laced up and raring to go.  He
    was like a kid in his eagerness to play on the ice,
    but he tried to wait patiently as Ray finished
    lacing up his skates.  Fraser knew from the last
    time they skated together, that Ray wasn't a
    confident experienced skater.  But that didn't
    matter.  It was seemingly simple gestures like this
    one that showed him yet again, just how good-
    hearted Ray truly was and how much he cared for
    him.  Besides, he figured it would be fun to teach
    Ray some moves.  And not just the kind you do
    skating.
    
    As they got on the ice, "I think we should warm up
    first."  Fraser placed his arm around an
    unprotesting Ray's waist and pulled him close, to
    help steady him and get him used to the ice.
    "Yeah, I'm feeling warmer already." Ray
    suggestively replied.  When Ben felt Ray was safely
    ready he released his waist and grabbed his hands
    into his own.  They faced each other now, with
    Fraser skating backwards slowly and Ray forward.
    Periodically Fraser would let Ray glide into him
    for a quick kiss then would pull away backwards,
    hands still clasped, to regain their pace around
    the pond.  They floated, well Ben floated and Ray
    kind of spluttered, around the pond for a little
    while.  At times Ray would stumble threatening to
    wipe out totally, but due to the heroic efforts of
    his skating companion somehow managed to stay on
    his own 2 skated feet.
    
    They had been on the ice now for about 15 minutes.
    Fraser could be heard giving out skating advice and
    support to his not as skilled skating companion.
    "That's good.  You're doing much better than the
    last time Ray."   "Yeah, well to this day I'm still
    haunted by the bruises I got all over from that so-
    called "friendly" game of Americans versus
    Canadians.  I think I've warmed up enough for now.
    Its time to go solo for a while and play some
    hockey."
    
    "Ray, are you sure about this?".  Fraser was
    concerned that his friend could get hurt.  The last
    game they played, Ray had spent more time literally
    'on the ice' than skating on it.  And Ray had been
    the goalie then. This time he would have to skate
    much more.  He decided he'd go real easy on him.
    
    With a playful voice, "You probably thought I was
    going to forget about the grudge match, didn't you?
    But I'm onto you.  You're one tricky Cannuck.
    Tried to sweet talk and seduce me to give up.  Do
    they teach you that in the Canadian hockey
    handbook?"  With that said he skated away from his
    friend and went to get the hockey sticks and puck.
    While he did that, Fraser set up the goal posts.
    Ray skated over to him with hockey stick
    outstretched and handed it to his hockey 'foe'.
    And they faced off to start the game.  Fraser
    didn't know what shocked him most - his having lost
    the puck so fast to Ray or Ray's skating skill as
    he whizzed by him to score a goal.  "He shoots.  He
    scores!" was all he could hear ringing in his ears
    and then Ray was back in front of him with a huge
    grin on his face. Fraser was still gape-jawed,
    spluttering "Ray, either you've been holding out on
    me or you're just very lucky."
    
    "Well, let's just say I've been practicing since
    the last time.  You and your buddy Smithbauer
    shamed me into it.  I've been wanting to get even
    ever since.  When you thought I was working out at
    the gym, I was actually at the rink a couple o'
    times a week.  Smithbauer recommended a hockey
    instructor friend of his.  But his warm up moves
    are alot different than your's", at that last
    remark he laughed and skated expertly away... with
    the puck.  Fraser skated after in hot pursuit,
    "Hey, wait a minute, is this someone I should be
    worried about?"  "No.  Just be worried about my
    next move" as he slapped the puck and it went again
    through Fraser's goalposts.  "Come on Benny, are
    you letting me win?  This is much too easy."  The
    puck was retrieved by a frollicking wolf and
    plunked down in front of Fraser.  "Thanks Dief.
    Ok, Ray.  You asked for it... as a representative
    of the Canadian government... this is officially
    war.  No one beats us at our own game." he jokingly
    stated.  They faced off again.  Fraser all serious
    and stern looking that Ray couldn't help but make a
    face of his own.  He licked his cold lips
    seductively and mouthed a suggestive comment at his
    friend. It had the effect he desired, "No fair
    distracting the opposition, Ray."  "Nice to see
    you're wolf isn't the only one who can read lips.
    Haven't you heard...all's fair in love and war
    Benny."
    
    They continued to play for quite a while longer.
    Fraser caught up with the goals Ray had scored
    earlier and they were hardpressed to score any
    others off of each other after that.  Neither
    minded the cold, because they weren't feeling it.
    At one point they crashed into each other and wiped
    out on the ice.  Landing in a tangled heap.  Fraser
    with his back to the ice and Ray partly lying on
    top of him.  They didn't get up right away.
    Because as Ray made motions to do so, 2 hands
    reached out to pull him back down.  Ray's gloved
    hands gently moved up along Fraser's entire body
    finally ending up cupping his face.  "I didn't feel
    anything broken.  But I think this calls for mouth
    to mouth resuscitation.  I'm certified ya know."
    As Ray lay on top of him as they kissed, Fraser's
    hands were fondling his thighs and buttocks, at one
    point, "I can definitely tell you've been working
    out Ray.  You did this for me?" he asked slyly.
    With that they were consumed with a passion that
    couldn't be fully realized then, but later they
    promised themselves they'd take up where they left
    off.  Before they finally reluctantly got up from
    the ice, Fraser whispered seductively in Ray's ear
    a multi-layered "Thank-you kindly Ray." as he
    pressed a gentle kiss against his ear.  A
    pleasurable shiver went through him and he knew
    that all his efforts to make this day special for
    Ben - and in return himself too - was the smartest
    thing he'd done in a long time.  Noticing the
    shiver, Fraser suggested they consider the game a
    tie, get off the ice and out of the cold.
    
    Dief was waiting for them at the fallen log.  Ray
    had thought of everything.  From the box which had
    originally held their skates, he pulled out a
    thermos of hot chocolate, some snacks - which he
    eventually shared with the wolf too - and a warm
    wool blanket.  He handed a still warm cup of the
    brew to his friend and wrapped the blanket around
    both of their shoulders, forcing his companion to
    move closer to him; to share body heat as well.
    The sun was starting to set and they watched it in
    companionable silence.  A little while later, with
    the light from the moon, which was almost but not
    quite full, shedding a light glow on the pond and
    the snow and ice on the trees, the skaters
    reluctantly packed up their gear and left.  As the
    Riv headed for home and their unspoken promised
    pleasures from earlier, Fraser finally voiced what
    he'd been afraid to say for so long.  He feared
    that if he said it out loud, it would result in
    another person he loved jinxed into leaving him.
    He faced that fear and banished it with the words,
    "I love you Ray."  "I know.  I love you too Benny.
    But now you're stuck with me.  I don't ever leave
    those I love without a fight."  THE END
    
    

* * *


End file.
